The Fourth Pearl
by The Beeping Box
Summary: I suck at summaries, I just have one thing to say, this is for the movie but i could not find the Percy Jackson category in the movie area, so yeah. and also this is a one shot, and i do not plan on writing on this one anymore, but please enjoy


**Hey, its me, The Beeping Box, I wanted to try something a little differen't and decided to do a oneshot, just like my first story...AND NOW, TIM FOR YOUR FAVORITE TIME AND MINE... BUT MOSTLY MINE...THE DISCLAIMER**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and never will.**

**Alright, enjoy the story, and review, but please, if you have anything negative to say...don't say it, please and thank you.**

**Now enjoy, and one more note, disregard the ending of the movie, thank you, know read it already.**

* * *

"Alright, Grover, so where is the next pearl?" asked Annabeth, looking at Grover for a second, then back at the road.

"Well, let's check the map," stated Grover, pulling out the map that Luke had given them to find the pearls.

"Ok, where does it say to go?" asked Percy.

"It says that we have to go to Green Bay, Wisconsin," stated Grover, as the name was burned into the ancient looking parchment that Grover held in his hands.

"Well, let's get a move on then," stated Annebeth, pushing her foot hard on the gas pedal.

"Whoa, Annebeth!" exclaimed Percy, grabbing on to the seat.

"I guess someone doesn't want to be late to the apocalypse?" joked Grover.

"Look, we need to get the pearls, so we can save Percy's mom," explained Annebeth, not slowing down.

"Ok, I get that, but what's with the lightspeed?" asked Percy.

"Because we have until the Summer Solstice to get Percy's mom and get to Olympus to plead Percy's innocence, and right now, we're in New Jersey, and we need to be in Wisconsin, so any more stupid questions?" asked Annabeth, glaring at the boys.

"No," the two said in unison.

"Good, now, let's get a move on," stated Annebeth, speeding up even more. The group ended up driving the rest of that day, well into the night, and almost all through the next day until they made it to their destination, Green Bay Wisconsin, as the day settled into everyone's favorite time, dinner.

"Finally, so where did the map say the pearl was again?" asked Percy.

"Well, let me see," said Grover, pulling out the old parchment once more.

"Well?" asked Annabeth, finally slowing down in case they had to make a quick turn to get to their destination.

"It says Burt's Bird Emporium," stated Grover, putting the map away once more.

"Oh, there it is!" exclaimed Annebeth, making a sharp right turn into a creepy looking parking lot.

"This feels like it's Medusa all over again," stated Grover, worry was plastered all over his face.

"You never know these days, with all those monsters out there. Hey look, I think I see Bigfoot over there, talking with the Loch Ness Monster," announced Percy, clearly making fun of his best friend and his superstition.

"Yeah, lighten up, it's just some old, lame bird shop," stated Annabeth, a know-it-all expression spread on her face, like always.

"Still, the last place was just some old garden shop, and look what happened!" exclaimed Grover, with the same know-it-all expression Annabeth had on.

"Let's just get going and get the pearl, it looks like rain," said Percy, pointing to the darkening sky overhead, as he started to walk towards the old shop.

"Alright," said Annabeth, following the 16 year old son of Poseidon.

"Hey wait for me!" cried Grover, catching up to his friends as they walked into the shop, where they were welcomed by an older gentleman that wore almost all red, in a room full of bird food, bird cages, and birds. The room was silent, except for the occasional squawk from a bird.

"Hello children, welcome to Burt's Bird Emporium. I'm Burt, what can I help you all with?" asked the man, a smile plastered on his face.

"Hello, I'm…" started Percy.

"Yes, I know who you are, Percy, Annabeth, Grover," stated Burt, cutting in on Percy.

"Wait, how?" asked Annabeth, with a look on her face that made confused people look like they knew what was going on.

"Well, it doesn't take much, I knew your parents and you look very much like them, and Grover, I know you from Chiron, but don't be alarmed, I'm a friend, and before you ask, I have heard you have the bolt young Jackson. May I see it?" asked the man, who went behind the front desk, and sat down in his chair.

"Not you, too. Look, I don't have the bolt, and you may say you're our friend, but we know that you want it, so you're out of luck," stated Percy, digging in his pocket for his pen/sword.

"I never said I wanted it, I said I wanted to see it, but I also believe you, and I do not wish to harm you, so, what brings you three here now?" asked Burt, motioning for the children to sit in the chairs in front of the desk, which in seconds, the trio had occupied.

"We're here because we need Persephone's pearl," stated Annabeth, looking at the man, hoping this would be easy.

"Oh, I see, well I'm sorry, but I can't help you with that," stated Burt, looking at the children with an apologetic look in his eyes.

"Why not?!" exclaimed Grover so loud that it made the bird cages shake.

"Because the pearl isn't here, yet, I can get it to you but…" started Burt, but was cut off by the chime of a wind chime, which made him look as white as a ghost, and rush off his chair and around the room, digging around in drawers and cabinets, muttering stuff like "Where is it?," and "They're almost here."

"Burt? What's wrong?" asked Annabeth, getting up from her chair, along with Percy and Grover.

"The birds!" yelled Burt, still searching for something around the room.

"What about them, they look fine?" asked Grover.

"NO! Not those birds…" started Burt, but stopped when he looked out the window and saw a large dark cloud headed for his shop.

"Those birds!" cried Burt, pointing right at the cloud, worry and fear in his eyes, but looked around his desk all the same.

"Yeah, what about them, aren't they just birds?" asked Percy, not knowing what was going on, and why the old man was acting like this, they were birds, and he ran a BIRD SHOP! Why was he so scared?

"Those aren't just any birds, those are the Stymphalian Birds!" cried Burt.

"Oh no," said Annabeth, grabbing her bow and arrow, ready to fire.

"What are the Stymphalian Birds?" asked Percy, just as confused as Annabeth was only a few moments ago.

"The Stymphalian Birds are a flock of man-eating birds that Hercules had to defeat in his trials, only with the help of Athena, who gave him the krotala, could he beat 100 of them, and it looks like there are more than that." stated Grover, cowering behind Annabeth.

"Ok, then what should we do, we don't have the krotala, and the only person who has any shot of beating them is Annabeth," said Percy, pulling out Riptide and his shield.

"I have a plan, but I need you three to go out there and slow them down, but try not to kill them all, for they have the pearl, but they each have a decoy and if you kill one, the pearl that one had, real or not, will vanish and if it is the real, it will replace a fake one. Only with the krotala can it be found, for not only does the sound scare the birds, but it temporarily terminates the magic that makes the fake pearls, and moves the real one, so you can find it. Now go, I'll find the krotala quickly!" yelled Burt, pushing the trio out of his shop, and rushing back in to continue his search.

"Alright let's do this," stated Grover, as he picked up a large stick, ready to attack. The birds got closer.

"I'm right behind you," said Annabeth, drawing her bow. The birds were almost there.

"Good," was all Percy said as he raised his sword and the birds crashed into them, slashing at the group with their talons, pecking, biting, ramming into them, the group was doing the best they could, and a lot of the birds were sent out of the sky crippled by the weapons the three teens had, but the trio were soon on the ground, overpowered by the group of birds, they only hoped it would end soon, but they soon found that the pain stopped.

"Annabeth, are we dead?" asked Percy, all he could hear was the sound of a large bird, and a loud ringing sound.

"No, just look, it's so beautiful," stated Annabeth, amazed at the sight before her, as was Grover.

"Wow," said Percy, as he looked up, he saw a majestic red Phoenix, that had a bronze instrument gripped in its talons, and the Stymphalian Birds fled, but not before dropping the pearl, which the Phoenix skillfully caught.

"Hey, little guy, where did you came from?" asked Grover, reaching out to pet the ancient bird.

"Who you calling little!" cried the Phoenix, as it burst into flames, which quickly dissipated, and what appeared had the group question everything they knew; it was Burt.

"BURT! YOU'RE A PHOENIX?! HOW?!" cried the group in unison.

"That's not important, what is important is for you three to take this pearl, save your mom, and stop the gods. I believe in you," stated Burt, placing the teal glowing pearl in Percy's hand.

"Thank you, Burt," said Percy, placing the pearl in his pocket.

"Anytime, now get going, and I want to see you three again, that is, if you actually succeed and stop the gods, now go!" cried Burt, pushing them into their truck. Percy, Grover, and Annabeth looked back in the mirror and saw the old Phoenix waving at them as they drove away, to the next pearl, and the underworld.

* * *

**Alright, thanks for reading, now please review and i'll see you next time, bye.**


End file.
